Pokeymon: An R-rated Story.
by Rich1
Summary: I was drunk when I started wroting this. Anyway, it's a parody about Pokémon, now you must be really stupid if you didn't got that! I hope you have fun reading this and please review me, this is my first parody. ^_^ As a kid I always hated Meowth, you


Untitled Document   
NOTE: I do not own Pokémon and ...sumthin, sumthing...and with this warning Nintendo can't sue me. 

  
Anyway here's the fic:

_Pokeyman: An R-rated Story_

CHAPTER 1:

The story starts of in the headquarters of Team Rocket...

Giovanni: Since the sudden death of Meowth, who all of us mourn for... 

The whole crowd of recruits Giovanni stud in front of, started laughing loud.

Giovanni: ...I wasn't joking!

The crowd started laughing even louder.

Giovanni: I'M SERIOUS!

Immediately the crowd stopped laughing, except for two members, who were rolling on the floor, laughing.:

Jesse, the redhat with the big boobs (Have you read the Japanese Manga? ^_-) and Jamie, James' cousin who looks just like him. Giovanni walked over to them.

Jesse: *snorts* Stop it, boss, you're killing me! 

Giovanni: I AM NOT JOKING! FOR GOD SAKES, HE WAS YOUR PARTNER!

Jesse and James stopped laughing, looked at Giovanni's face and burst out in laughing again.

Jamie: You're so funny, boss...You should have become an actor! 

Jesse: Look at his face, look at his face!! *snorts*

After fifteen minutes have passed, the two stopped laughing.

Jamie: You can stop now, boss, it isn't funny anymore!

Giovanni took a deep breath.

Giovanni: I WASN'T JOKING, SHIT-FOR-BRAINS!!!

Jesse: Um...We knew that!

Jamie: Yes, the death of Meowth is _so_ sad. 

Giovanni: Shut up, both of you!

Giovanni walked back to the platform he used to speech to crowd of Rockets.

Giovanni: Anyway, since Meowth is dead I hired a new recruit, his name is Rich. 

The new member stud next to Giovanni.

Ritch: Hello! What's up? *sound of crickets*

Giovanni: He will be joining the team of Jesse and Jamie!

Jesse and Jamie walked at Rich.

Jesse: Hi, handsome.

Rich: Hey there, cute thing!

Jesse blushed, as did Jamie.

Jamie: Why thank you!

Rich: I wasn't talking to you.

Jamie: *sniff* I knew that!

--

A month has passed, Ass, a rich guy who dropped the 12th grade to become a Pokeyman trainer, his companions , Herpy, the acne wonder and Brock, ex-singer of another gay boyband, are travelling the land so that Ass could one day become a Pokeyman master.

Somewhere on the dusty road...

Herpy: Ass, why is your head so big? 

Ass rolled his eyes upwards trying to see his own head.

Broke: Maybe Dikachu made it pregnant! Huhuha! 

Ass noticed the yellow mouse was jumping his head again. 

Dikachu: Dika! Dikachu!   
_(Say it, say 'mister Dikachu'!) _

Ass: Damn it, Dikachu, stop fucking my head!

Ass punched the rodent, sending flying into Herpy's face.

Herpy: Watch the acne, asshole! 

Brock: I'd rather not, you ugly bitch!

Herpy: Shut the fuck up, retard!

Ass: Yeah! Herpy's my girl, so if you got problems with her, you got problems with me!

Herpy: I'm not you're girl! Dream on, you fucking loser!

Ass: Thanks, I love you too!

Herpy: WHA??! 

Brock: I think he's only hearing what he wants to hear!

Ass: Thank you, Brock, my mom cuts it.

Herpy: Ass, you are such a retard!

Ass: Whatever you say, Herpy, whatever you say!

  
CHAPTER 2: (Hell, why wait to post it if I had already written it?)

In the meantime, in the sky...

Jesse: Jamie, is that a picture of James?

Jamie: He's sooo handsome!

Rich: He's related too you, sicko 

Jamie: Thank you, good looks run in the family!

Rich: Anyway...what's our mission?

Jesse: To steal Dikachu!

Rich: Why?

Jesse: So we can ask a fucking ransom from that rich guy!

Rich: OK! Everybody ready?

Jesse: Yes!

Jamie: ...

Jesse: Jamie, are you paying attention?

Jamie: ...Don't you think our balloon looks like a giant cock!

Rich: No, it looks like Meowth, you retard!

Jamie: Then Meowth looks like a cock!!! Wow! Amazing!

Rich: Meowth is dead.

Jamie: Too bad!

Jesse: Yeah, too bad! He had a real nice tail!

Jesse suddenly realized what she said, her face turned red.   
The whole balloon was quiet, until Jamie suddenly spoke.

Jamie: Yeah, what he could do with that tail!

Rich: Yuck! What a sick joke, Jamie.

But Jamie didn't laugh.

Jesse: You...You're serious?!!! 

Rich: You sure are fucked up...

For a long time the whole balloon was silent again, until suddenly:

Ass (from on the ground): LOOK, IT'S TEAM ROCKET! 

Jamie (from in the balloon): IT'S THEM!

The trio jumped out of the balloon.

Brock: Team Rocket! Maybe they'll take me out of here!

Rich: Hand over Dikachu!

Ass: Never!

Herpy: You get the hell out of our faces, especially you, you filthy whore!

Jesse: Shut the fuck up, you ugly bitch!

Ass: Dikachu, attack!

The rodent started charging and electric bolt when suddenly a rock hit him between the eyes.

Rich: Hehehe! Gotcha! 

Brock (looking at Dikachu, bleeding on his shoe) :What a worthless piece of shit! 

Herpy: Let me handle this...Stary- OH NO, PIEFUCK!!!

A yellow colored duck-creature wearing a mashed applepie between it's legs appeared out of the Pokeyball.

Piefuck: Piefuck! Piefuck!  
  
Jesse: Yuck..I hope that that really is heavy cream!

Quickly Rich and James threw a net over Dikachu.

Rich: See ya, losers!

As Jamie took off with the balloon, Rich wrapped an arm around Jesse and another one grabbed onto the net.

Rich: Jamie, pull us up, will ya! 

Ass (from on the ground): THEY HAVE DIKACHU!

Herpy: Ass, you're such a loser!

Jamie: If you want you want Dikachu back, then leave one million dollars in the Pokécentre of Cerulean City!" 

Brock: Nooo! Team Rocket, don't leave me here!

Later, that night the Rockets put up their tents...

Rich: For the fucking last time, Jamie, stop touching my ass!

Jamie: You can't guard your ass for ever, Rich! You'll have to sleep sometime!

Rich: But not in this fucking tent! 

Rich left the tent.

Jamie: Finally. Now it's just you and me! 

Rich(from outside):.Are you talking with that picture again?

Jamie: No!

Jamie: ...

Jamie (talking to the picture): ...Give me some sugar! 

Rich (from outside): Put the damn picture away, you shithead!

--

Hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
